


Red Is A Cinnamon Roll And Yellow Writes Crappy Romance Novels

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, Carnation Squad, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Red Is A Nerd, Sergeant Blue Doesn't Tolerate The Fluff, Trashy Romance Novels, Yellow Is A Nerd Too, lots of fluff, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Red bought a book. Yellow wrote it.





	Red Is A Cinnamon Roll And Yellow Writes Crappy Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

> There are no extra links. The novel doesn't exist for obvious reasons.

The virgin shiny named Red in Carnation Squad was awkwardly sitting by himself, studying the book he had bought from a local shop. He had read the blurb on the back, and it sounded intriguing. It sounded as if it was a mix of romantic and action. He’d spent just a few dollars on it, and he happily took it back to his bunk, and he started reading.

Basically the story was about a boy who was gay and had a really great boyfriend who was a spy. He was at the seventeenth chapter when things got really steamy. He closed the book, blushing red. 

“OOH, Red’s reading smut!!!” the weapons expert of Carnation Squad, Yellow, shouted, snatching the book from the red eyed shiny.

“No! Don’t!” Red stood up, and the two started running around after each other. 

“Relax, Red, I’m not going to hurt your book, nerd,” Yellow handed the book back, “if you wanted to read it, I have a copy.” 

“You do?” Red looked surprised, “do you know about what happens in chapter seventeen?”

“Brady and Tommy have really steamy romance and Tommy gets interrupted by a cell phone call from the Commissioner and the Commissioner turns out to be a bad guy,” Yellow shrugged, looking out at the bunk room at the other three members of Carnation Squad. 

“Dude, I totally knew it!” Red cried out, “what happens then?”

“Well, Tommy dies and Brady goes all homicidal on the Commissioner,” Yellow yawned, “basically a torture fest until the Commissioner dies.”

“Jeez, that’s insane,” Red whispered, brushing his black hair aside, “whoever wrote this has issues.”

“I wrote it,” Yellow blushed. 

“Did you write anything else?” Red asked, his eyes bright.

“Yes, I did. You wanna read some?” the weapons expert asked, taking out a notebook.

“How about you read it to me?” Red suggested.

***

Sergeant Blue stepped into the bunk room, only to find both Yellow and Red curled together under a blanket in Red’s bunk, asleep. Yellow’s writing notebook had fallen on the floor, open with the pages facing up. Blue sighed and picked up the book.


End file.
